Dans des draps vert et argent
by Cyssi
Summary: Quand vous avez une sorte de pouvoir et que celui-ci vous emmène dans le lit de votre professeur de potion.


**Blabla** : _Ma première histoire, et étant fan de Severus et d'Hermione, quoi de mieux que d'écrire sur mes deux personnages préférés. _

_Et au vue du temps, quoi de mieux que de passer du temps à écrire, plutôt que le passer dehors...Mois de juillet mon oeil ! _

_Sinon bien entendu rien ne m'appartient (quel dommage..) tout est à notre altesse **JKR**, que dieu la bénisse pour toutes ces émotions ressenties lors de ces dernières années._

* * *

><p>La première fois, lorsque ça m'est arrivé j'avais 14 ans, 14 ans, 3 mois et 7 jours pour être exact. C'était le lendemain de noël. Je m'étais réveillée tremblante à cause du froid et de la dureté de ce que je croyais être mon lit. J'ai d'abord pensé maudire les constructeurs de fenêtres, qui par manquent d'un tant soit peu de cervelle ne vérifiait pas correctement si par une nuit de tempête celles-ci ne s'ouvraient guère. Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce n'était pas le décor de ma chambre qui s'offrait à moi, mais plutôt celui d'une forêt dénudée d'un matin de décembre. Quand de la neige tomba d'une branche située quelque part au-dessus de moi et s'abattit sur mon épaule droite, j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence que je n'étais malheureusement plus entrain de rêver. Les questions du comment, du pourquoi, étaient de loin ma première préoccupation à ce moment là mais plutôt de sortir de cette endroit assez vite, c'est-à-dire avant de mourir congelée et retrouvée en décomposition par un bûcheron un matin d'été.<p>

La mort n'était pas un sujet tabou à la maison et les émissions sur les peines de mort et les guerres faisaient parties du répertoire préféré de mon père après la chaîne « animaux-tv » bien entendu. J'avais eu donc l'occasion de m'imaginer mourir de différente façon, ce n'est pas réjouissant comme pensée je vous l'accorde mais qu'on le veuille ou non, ça fait partie du processus de vie. J'avais donc envisagé de périr noyer en mer après être tombée d'un bateau, manger par un requin alors que je serai sur une planche de surf, ça après avoir regardé les dents de la mer, tué par un impardonnable ou encore tout simplement dans mon lit de vieillesse. Plusieurs possibilités mais aucune qui ressemblaient de près ou de loin à ça. Il fallait que je bouge et vite, je m'étais donc mise à marcher et à défaut d'avoir une carte m'indiquant la sortie ou tout simplement ma baguette à disposition, j'avais pris direction droit devant moi. Les mains croisées sur mes bras s'agitant pour faire circuler le sang et par la même occasion essayer de me réchauffer mais c'était peine perdue et je le savais, en pyjama avec des petits ours et en chaussette de sapin de noël dans la neige, aucun de mes mouvements n'aurait pu me réconforter, c'était donc plus un automatisme qu'une solution.

Forte heureusement j'avais eu de la chance dans mon malheur, après un assez court moment de marche, qui fut complètement désastreux, il faut le dire, avez-vous déjà essayé de marcher dans des bois en chaussettes ? Si par je ne sais quelles idées saugrenues ou paris c'est le cas, vous avez dû avoir les pieds en décomposition. Ce qui est assez bien avec la neige, c'est qu'on ne voit pas sur quoi on peut marcher et que durant les mois d'hiver les châtaigniers et marronniers perdent leurs fruits, vous savez ce fruit sec dans une coquille brune qui elle-même se trouve dans une grosse coquille remplie de petits piques. Après avoir fait tout mon répertoire d'insultes à force de marcher sur l'une d'entre-elles, j'avais enfin aperçu au loin ce qui ressemblait à une route, je m'y étais précipitée le plus vite que j'avais pu, après avoir failli me retrouver par terre deux ou trois fois mes pieds trempés et meurtris se posèrent enfin sur le bitume. Après analyse des alentours je m'étais rendue compte que je m'étais retrouvée dans le petit bois derrière mon ancienne école, à quelques mètres de chez moi. Je me suis mise à marcher le plus vite que je pouvais, qu'aurai dit mes voisins et surtout Dylan si on m'avait trouvé dehors en pyjama, vraiment peu flatteur, et en chaussettes. Je sais qu'il m'aimait parce que j'étais, un peu folle et sortant de temps en temps des mots qui n'existent pas , pour lui, moldu, je précise. Mais il ne fallait pas abusé tout de même. Après un bain, une tasse de chocolat chaud et mes parents s'inquiétant, tournant en rond en marmonnant, j'avais eu droit aux questions de Tony, notre médecin, selon lui je faisais des crise de somnambulisme. Ma chambre avait été dès lors aménagée au rez-de-chaussée et chaque soir à 22h, ma mère venait fermer ma porte à clé, qu'elle réouvrait chaque matin à 7h30 en se levant. Mon problème de vagabondage au clair de la lune étant ainsi réglé.

A Poudlard ce n'en était pas vraiment un problème non plus, Parvati ne savait pas dormir sans portes et fenêtres bien scellées ainsi que quelques pétales de lotus sacré parsemées au centre de la pièce, une croyance indienne, qui empêchait les mauvais esprits de pénétrés les rêves selon ses dires, ce qui arrangeait bien mon cas je dois l'avouer. Personne ne savait et cela m'arrangeait, jusqu'au jour où en dormant au terrier, je m'étais réveillée par un matin d'été en sous-vêtement dans le lit de Harry, qui le rouge au joue et les yeux baissés disait ne pas comprendre à un Ronald en proie à la colère, les poings serrés. Bien évidemment pour ôter toute trace d'un quelconque malaise j'avais dû m'expliquer. Ce qui donna à Harry l'idée de mon prochain cadeau, pour mon 17ème anniversaire, il m'offrit un porte-baguette en cuir brun, « Par les temps qui courent il vaut mieux se réveiller une main sur la baguette » m'avait-il dit.

Les choses se sont réellement compliquées quand une nuit je me suis retrouvée sur le plancher des trois balais, certes j'avais rêvé que Madame Rosmerta avait gagné la coupe de quidditch mais ça n'expliquait en rien le faite que je me trouvais sur son plancher, quand alerté par du bruit elle descendit en robe de chambre baguette à la main, à cette instant son étonnement égalait sans doute le mien. Les heures qui suivirent, je les avaient passées d'abord à expliquer ce qui m'échappait à Dumbledore, ensuite sous son ordre, aux médecins de saint-mangouste qui me firent passer quelques tests, le diagnostique était posé je faisais du transplanambulisme, par contre personne ne savait me dire comment je pouvais transplaner malgré les protections anti-transplanage de Poudlard, peut-être que devais-je avoir du sang d'elfe, qui sait. Du coup Dumbledore m'avait fait fabriquer un portoloin spécial, un collier en or avec comme pendentif une petite montre à gousset avec l'écusson des griffondors gravé derrière. Ce qui le rend spécial réside au faite que lorsque le médaillon ne sent ou ne reconnait plus les forces magiques qui entourent Poudlard, il s'active automatiquement. J'avais plus l'impression de ressembler au lapin blanc dans Alice au pays des merveilles qu'autre chose mais c'était une échappatoire, ma seule et unique échappatoire si je me réveillais dans un mauvais endroit. Par contre, transplaner de part et d'autre du château ne l'actionnait pas, ce qui m'a valut de me réveiller quelque fois ici et là. Par chance, je ne m'étais plus réveillée dans une situation fâcheuse ou gênante, par chance oui, jusqu'à ce matin. Et que merlin me vienne en aide.

J'entrepris de m'extirper tout doucement du lit dans lequel, par malheur j'avais atterri, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, lorsque vous vous retrouvée sur le dos dans le lit de votre professeur de potion et que celui-ci à sa main posé sur votre sein droit.

« Mon dieu où est passé mon fichu débardeur ? Vu la chaleur de ce début octobre j'ai sens doute dû l'enlever pendant la nuit sans vraiment m'en rendre compte mais merlin pourquoi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi lui, je veux mourir, oui c'est ça je vais aller de ce pas me jeter de la tour d'astronomie, ou plutôt c'est lui qui va mis balancé si il se réveille. Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas tout nu, s'il vous plait dites moi qu'il dort au moins en boxer. »

Quand un petit mouvement à sa droite fit rapprocher de quelques centimètres son professeur et par la même occasion procura un petit chatouilli sur la main d'Hermione, celle-ci eu la réponse à sa question. Elle était sur le point de crier en même temps que bondir hors du lit quand deux grands yeux sombres s'ouvrirent pour fixer ses yeux paniqués.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que le début vous as plu et vous donnes envie de lire une suite. <em>

_Que se soit négatif ou positif, je prends en compte vos commentaires. Cela ne peut qu'améliorer ma façon d'écrire._

_Je vous dis à bientôt. _

_Cyssi_


End file.
